Sky Blue Arrogance
by BroccoLoki
Summary: Much to his distaste Grimmjow is told he has to spend time in the human world, disguised as a human, with another arrancar, a female. What will happen? GrimmjoxOC god, my summaries fail.
1. Character info

**All hail a Grimmjow story, I am experimenting, If I don't like it I'll stop, depending on whether anyone ****else likes it….meh, information here, I have a picture of my new OC, I drew her last night whilst watching friends XDD**

**There will be a link for the pic on my profile =D**

**Name: **Komako (meaning pony child)

**Age: **Unmentioned (do arrancars even have an age?)

**Number: **32

**Height: **5'9

**Weight: **around 60 KG (10 stone)

**Zanpakuto: **caballo, which is Spanish for horse. Light blue handle and sheath with some minty green.

**Physical Appearance: **Some would consider her lanky, she is quite tall and slim, but has a well toned body, with long, slender legs. Her hair is rather messy at the top, falling straight down to around her butt. Her hair is a light brown colour with blonde tips both at the very bottom, and the bottom of the hair that falls over her face. Her thickly lashed eyes are a minty green colour. Her hollow mask sits on her left cheek and some of it is covered by her hair. Her attire consists of a long white coat which falls just below her knees, the arms of which fall past her hands, it is lined black, a short white pleated skirt, lined with black, a black top which is little bigger than a bra and long black knee-length socks with the traditional arrancar footwear.

**Personality:** her personality is somewhat unpredictable, she can be very arrogant when around those who she knows are weaker than her and can also act the same to try and show off when someone stronger is around. Adding to the arrogance, she knows she is by no means ugly and often uses this to her advantage. She can be cold and heartless when fighting, much like a hollow, doing whatever she needs to get the job done. Like a child, certain foods affect her, sugary foods sometimes make her act like a complete psycho. She can however be kind to those she likes, when sporting a good mood she can even be humorous, laughing however usually at other people's expense. She also has a very hot temper and is quick to anger in most situations. Other times she will remain quiet, simply observing a situation. So, as you can tell she has a very changeable personality.

**Abilities:** As arrancars go, she is not physically strong, in fact when it comes to hand to hand combat she would most likely lose. However she is very fast, She is capable of moving so fast that for a split second she will become invisible, even to the trained eye, often using this to her advantage. Her speed is reflected I her ability with a sword, going for speed rather than strength, which makes an excellent defence. She is capable of using moderately powerful ceros.

**So the info on my newest OC, I quite like her actually and hope I will be able to portray her well. **

**The name for this story is so random it is un-real. The whole of it is in relation to Grimmjow, his hair is the colour of the sky and he is arrogant, well to me anyway, so whilst watching friends the name 'Sky Blue Arrogance' randomly popped into my sleepy brain!**

**Haha I've already started the 1****st**** chapter so It will be up soon! **


	2. I Was Going to my Room!

**So the first real chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, nobody would be allowed to touch Grimmjow, or cut his arm off… And Ulquiorra would have a Christmas decoration hanging from his mask XD so obviously I don't own it =] I own my OC.**

All Komako could see where the bright white walls of the corridor in the castle Los Noches, and all that could be heard where her light, barely audible footsteps on the cold shiny floor. She had, nothing to do, so she was spending her time sauntering around the castle looking for something interesting. There was nothing, so she stopped by a window and gazed out of it before resting her elbows on the windowsill and resting her chin on her fist. She sighed.

This place was probably the definition of boring, all white, then outside endless sand. Occasionally something mildly interesting would happen, a mission maybe. She was stirred from her thoughts as she felt spiritual pressure, and heard footsteps nearby. She turned her self around to see a tall, well-built man with blue hair striding down the corridor towards her, grumbling to himself quietly.

Of course she knew who it was. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Who didn't know him? He was one of the most arrogant, selfish, blunt, sarcastic, rude, short tempered arrancars she had ever known, not to mention he came around as slightly psychotic, not that she really knew him personally, but she had seen him around. Putting all of this aside, he was extremely attractive, with toned abs and a muscular chest, and eyes that would make most women drop at him feet (which would boost his ego even more).

Lost in her thoughts, Komako was unaware she was staring until a voice sliced her thoughts in two. "What are you staring at?" he had stopped in front of her.

She held back the witty comment that was ready to fall from her mouth and simply answered "You apparently, I was in a world of my own there," a seemingly innocent statement, changed by the slightly hostile tone to her voice.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked her up and down, scowling slightly. "Who are you?" his question was blunt, and his voice was also hostile.

"Komako, arrancar thirty-two," she stated. Grimmjow simply made a 'humph' noise before continuing on his journey down the hall.

After a few seconds, Komako pushed herself away from the wall and began to walk in the same direction as him, towards her room.

Listening to her own rhythmic steps she sighed gently as she turned a corner, she could still see Grimmjow in front of her at the other end of the corridor, as he turned another corner.

Her face was set at a scowl as she shoved her hands her jacket pockets and continued to take the long route down the bare hallways towards her bedroom.

Then suddenly, she felt the air shift ever-so-slightly beside her head, her hair blowing to the side slightly.

"Are you following me, girl?" Came Grimmjow's irritated voice from behind her.

Her eyes widened for a second, she hadn't expected that and she was slightly angered by the fact she hadn't sensed it. "Oh don't flatter yourself Espada," she spat before taking a step forwards only for him to grab her wrist and easily twist her round to face him. She winced slightly; it felt like her wrist was going to snap off. She met his eyes, her furrowing her brow as she looked up at him. "Get you hand off me," both her face and voice were hostile.

"Oh, so make me," Grimmjow challenged her, his tone of voice cocky as he tightened his grip on her wrist and smirked before twisting her round again, holding her wrist behind her back. "So if you weren't following me, what were you doing then?" He said, putting his head over her shoulder so their masks rubbed together, making an odd sound.

"I was going to my room you ignorant asshole," Komako spat glaring at him out of the corners of her eyes, feeling rather uncomfortable at how close he was. "Talk about big headed, you seriously thought I'd want to follow some-one you, please, I…" She was cut off mid-sentence as he twisted her wrist a little more, making an odd squeak escape her mouth. "You're a fucking asshole," Her voice broke as something in her wrist made a rather in-healthy crunching noise, her head dropped slightly as she winced again, scrunching her eyes closed and chewed on her lip to prevent herself from screaming, the pain in her wrist was immense.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow said his tone of voice mocking. "Oh that's right, I think I just broke your wrist didn't I? Well, it'll teach you not to insult me in future," He growled in her ear.

"What's the point? What does it prove," Her voice was breathy.

"That I'm stronger than you," He stated, his tone of voice now sounded superior as he let go of her wrist.

"Could you not have just used your tiny little brain to work that out, I'm smaller than you, and I'm a girl, of course you're stronger, idiot," she snapped looking down at her wrist which was all red and swollen. He just shrugged a large and rather malicious grin appearing on his face as she began to curse, rather loudly, flailing her unbroken arm around in the air as she had a hissy fit.

"Ah, I'm glad the two of you are together," Came a voice from down the hall, causing the tow of them to snap there heads round in unison to gaze at the newcomer. "It means I won't have to look any longer," His eyes were closed and his smile was wide; Gin, Komako strongly disliked this man, he creeped her out, totally.

"What do you want," Komako snapped slightly.

"Lord Aizen wishes to see the two of you, don't keep him waiting," Gin stated, the smile never disappearing from his face.

A few minutes later the three of them arrived in came to Aizen's 'throne room." "Ah, I'm glad the two of you can make it, I have a little assignment for you," he said, he was leaning on his hand and speaking in the same irritatingly laid back tone he used all the time.

"For the both of us?" Komako said looking and sounding slightly confused.

"Yes for the both of you, now, I'd like you to go to the world of the living, as humans and keep an eye on some little annoyances for me," he stated.

"What? Together, as in, living together, in the same house?" Komako's voice was instantly filled with disgust.

"Yes" Aizen stated simply.

"Oh well this is just brilliant," Grimmjow, who had his arms folder and a scowl on his face remarked sarcastically. Komako simply made a 'tch' noise. "When?" Grimmjow questioned.

"As soon as you are ready," Aizen stated, a tiny smirk appearing on his face. "There are mission briefs in you room," he added. The two of them turned and walked out of the large room, both were annoyed, and neither wanted to spend any time together now, let alone in a mission.

"How the fuck did he get in my room anyway?" Komako said, more to herself than anyone else, however she hear a slight, (very slight) laugh from the blue haired man who was a couple of feet away.

**FOSHIZZLE!!!! Lol sorry, I'm quite happy today**** and I really like that word**

**I was tempted to name this chapter Foshizzle, but no, that would be too random!**

**I hope that was ok, not too out of character or anything.**

**Thanks to 'Yuki and Megumi' for reviewing, I like it when people review, especially when it's useful =D**

**Yeh well, I hate Aizen, and I don't really like Gin so…But Tosen, is just off the Scale, as is Luppi I HATE them muchly lol =D **

**Well byes!!!!**


	3. Chilli Heatwave

**YO!**** So, the next chapter of my Grimmy story =D, I really don't get much chance to update. I have an English exam soon, a maths, and a science, so I've been busy. **

**Still no ownage over Bleach, I own any OCs which may appear though. **

Upon arriving back at her room, and slamming the door shut in anger Komako wrapped some bandages round her wrist, skimmed over the mission brief packed some things into a bag, grabbed her gigai, which was clothed in jeans and a T-shirt and dragged it along as she walked out of the room.

"I heard you got a mission, lucky you," came the nasally Spanish accented voice of a female arrancar, Komako looked backwards and stopped to see, a relatively short individual who had bright blonde hair, her mask represented a pair of sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Adoncia," (cia at the end pronounced thia,) Komako said smiling slightly as she turned around.

"Well, it gets you out of this boring shit-hole, so I'm gonna have to say I'm jealous," Adoncia said with a grin. "The world of the living huh? You be sure to have fun, I'll visit if I can manage," she added quirkily.

"Thank you," Komako said, meaning it. Adoncia was one person she could be friendly around; she had always been there to make Komako feel welcome.

"What happened to your wrist muñeca?(doll)" she asked, she often slipped a word or two of Spanish into a sentence.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, I just sprained it, now I really do have to go," Komako answered quickly, before turning and walking off, still dragging her gigai along behind her. The brief had said her and Grimmjow were to leave as soon as they were both ready, so Komako had decided she would look for his room, she had a rough idea of where it was, all the Espada had rooms in the same place.

She turned corner after corner until she finally found the rooms which had single digit numbers on them. She quickly found six, dropped her gigai and her bag and knocked harshly on the white wooden door.

"What!" came a loud and angry sounding voice from inside the room. The door swung open, and Grimmjow stood there. "Oh, it's you," he said as he stepped out of the door and slammed it shut.

"We need to get going," Komako said, she was a little nervous of this man, after all he had snapped her wrist like it was a twig, but she didn't show this in her voice.

He scoffed slightly, before opening a portal in front of them, he walked through without a word.

Komako hadn't been to the world of the living as an arrancar, and at the same time she had never had to use a gigai, and wasn't exactly sure what to do. In the brief Aizen had mentioned that these gigais were special in the fact that they didn't need any special method to get out of them, the user simply had to concentrate and then 'step out.'

They appeared in a deserted and dark alley-way, where they slipped easily into their gigais and walked out, Komako looking a little flustered causing people to stare. Her hand shot up to the left side of her face where she expected to feel the familiar bone, but there was nothing.

"Get a move on!" Grimmjow, who had already walked off called behind to her angrily, he had his hands shoved in the pockets of the jeans that were on his gigai and a scowl on his face. Komako jogged to catch up, walking as she got beside him.

"Do you know where we're going?" Komako said, her voice hushed slightly as she gazed up at him wincing a little at the brightness of the streetlamp.

"Yes," he simply stated.

A few minutes later they arrived at the door to the house they would be staying at. Grimmjow pulled out, what he assumed was the front door key and shoved it roughly into the lock, hearing a slight click as the door unlocked Grimmjow opened it. Komako peered in as Grimmjow walked in and flipped on a light-switch, illuminating the previously dark room.

"Well, I was expecting white," Komako stated as she too stepped in, observing the walls around he which were a light chestnut brown in colour. She stepped through a door into a living room, the walls where a pale shade of cream with scarlet carpet, and curtains. There were 2 white leather sofas situated around a coffee table and there was a rather large TV facing the sofas.

She exited that room, and went down the thin corridor to the door at the end, which led to a kitchen diner. Most of the room was white, but the worktops were black with little white specs. The cupboards were white, the cooker was white and so was every other appliance that was neatly in its place. "I spoke too soon" she grumbled as she looked over to the table and chairs which were also white. The floor however was made of a light wood, which wasn't white.

"What?" came a gruff voice from behind her.

"Don't do that," she snapped slightly as she spun around to glare at the blue haired male who was leaning on the door-frame.

"Do what?" A very slight hint of playfulness was in his voice, very slight.

"Sneak up on me like that, it's irritating," she grumbled as she sauntered over to one of the cupboards and opening it, revealing snacks. She raised a single slender eyebrow as she picked up a packet of Cool Original Doritos, then a packet of Chilli Heatwave.

"What's the difference?" she questioned holding them both up so Grimmjow could see.

"Aside from the colour," he said sounding slightly sarcastic.

"Yes, aside from the colour," she stated, her voice sounding irritated.

"Flavour I would assume," he shrugged.

"Hmm," Komako said, shoving the blue packet back in the cupboard and opening the red packet. She sniffed it, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She then put her hand in and pulled out a nacho, before biting a bit of it off and chewing. She nodded appreciatively and took another one.

She pushed past Grimmjow, earning a 'hmph' from the male and made her way back to the living room, where she switched on the TV then plonked herself down on the sofa directly opposite it, remote in hand. She quickly began to flick through the channels, stopping as she found some random home makeover show, quickly becoming engrossed as she saw people pulling a house apart.

"What shit are you watching," Grimmjow grumbled as he came into the room.

"I don't know, but it looks destructive," she answered him, with a wide grin as she began tucking into her Doritos.

**So they're in the world of the living. Grimmjow is a little out of character, In think anyway, it's difficult knowing how to portray him here. Oh well, I'll get there. **

**I was listening to music as I wrote the last 500 or so words. God the random crap I has on my computer lol.**

**Anyways, hopefully I'll update soon =D **

**Please review, I likes them.**


	4. Coughing

**Sorry I have taken so long to update. I fail when it comes to the computer, I spend ages on Facebook lol. **

**Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach…I own OCs though =D**

Komako groaned lightly as she turned over in her newly claimed big white double bed. She pulled the duvet up past her nose and tucked herself up, she didn't want to get out of the best bed she had ever slept in, but the birds tweeting away merrily outside her window, were really starting to get on her nerves.

She had claimed this bedroom out of the three, simply because Grimmjow had said he was having the biggest, but it was fine, because there were already clothes for her in this room. Who-ever stocked this house knew Grimmjow would take the big room.

The room itself was moderately large, with white walls, white bed-sheets and white furniture, Komako was glad for the black curtains, and floor. It was a nice room, it had everything a girl could need, vanity table, walk in wardrobe lots of clothes, and lots of shoes.

She sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed (one side was pressed against the wall next to the window.) She walked sleepily over to the vanity table and looked at her sleepy reflection; she looked like utter crap in the morning. So before she emerged form her room she pulled a brush through her hair, then migrated to the bathroom where she could was her face to wake her up slightly.

When she had finished in the bathroom she walked past Grimmjow's room, hearing a dull snoring, meaning he was still sleeping, she simply trudged down the stairs and walked straight to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Grimmjow hadn't been too bad, he had quickly gotten bored of the house, programme when they started decorating it, he had taken the remote, a flicked through the many channels about sixty times before finally settling for Rally-driving. After that, Komako left for all of three minutes to use the bathroom, and when she had returned found Grimmjow eating her Doritos, and had refused to give them back. Other than that, he had made a few sarcastic remarks, and snide comments but he was ok.

When in the kitchen she flicked the switch on the kettle, got a cup out of the cupboard above it, put a spoonful of coffee in it, two sugars then stood and waited for the kettle to finish. She gazed out of the window, up at the cloudless blue sky and sighed, it was calm, but cold, freezing in fact, Komako was one of those people who really felt the cold. Some people were always warm, she favoured warmth, and was glad that back in Los Noches her room had a fully functioning radiator, here however; she had no idea how to use the heating system, so she figured she'd just have to wear lots of layers.

She was bought back to her senses as the kettle clicked, she sighed before pouring some water into her cup then walking over to the fridge to get the milk. As she closed the door, she jumped back slightly, wide eyed as Grimmjow stood in the doorway, looking rather sleepy, his hair all messed up, wearing only a pair of baggy Pyjama bottoms.

"I told you not to do that!" Komako snapped, her voice slightly raised. That was the thing with these gigais, they hid spiritual pressure, and he was so silent she could never tell when he was around unless she saw him.

"Hmm," he looked at her, so apparently he wasn't the cheeriest person in the morning, in-fact he looked like he was about to kill someone as his brow creased and he frowned at Komako. "Make me a drink," he commanded.

"Make one yourself," Komako Retorted, her voice awash with the attitude teenagers use when they've just been grounded as she screwed the lid back on the milk. Bad move. She soon realised this as she felt a warm strong hand grip her throat, and push her over to the nearest flat surface.

"When I tell you to do something, you will do it," Grimmjow growled. Besides the fact he could probably crush her throat like it was a plastic cup, Komako hated the closeness of the situation. She hated being around men, especially men that thought they owned her, treating her like a slave, but most of the time there was nothing she could do about it, much like now. She brought her hands up and grabbed hold of his hand as she found no breath would go down her throat and made a slight very quiet wincing noise.

"I'm not going to put up with you, because you annoy the hell outta me," he continued, she could feel his breath in short bursts on her face as he spoke. She was practically blue by the time he decided to let her go, causing her to slide almost lifelessly down the wall and land in a coughing pile on the floor, holding her neck.

"I guess you're not a morning person then," she said, her voice somewhat croaky as she coughed some more. He shot her a glance of such hate, that it could have killed as she just smirked up at him.

"Do you not learn?" he growled.

"Not really," she simply answered back as she coughed a little more. "I just don't think I should be treated like a slave," she stood up, and grabbed her coffee, before walking away from a seething Grimmjow, and up to her room. She wasn't exactly safe in there if he decided to go off on one, the door didn't have a lock, but even if it did he would just kick it down anyway. For some reason though she didn't feel as though he was going to do anything, besides the obvious noise he was making downstairs.

She simply smirked and sat on her bed, coughing and mulling things over. She felt slightly satisfied that she had managed to get him in such a state, but also a little scared.

**So I took forever and I'm sorry =D seriously though I am. I still have to update my Deidara story, cause I has an idea for that, well just one chapter lol. **

**I am not entirely pleased with this chapter, but if you guys like it then it's fine with me. **

**I was trying to get this out by the weekend only I went to see New Moon on Friday and went riding and to a sleepover Saturday, then shopping Sunday so I had no time at all. **

**Sorry again. **

**Please review =D**


	5. A trip to the Shop

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I'm terrible when it comes to that. So I'm sorry, but don't like kill me in my sleep or anything. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach, Meh...lol I own Komako though ;)**

Komako sat lazily on the windowsill in her bedroom, the window wide open as she blew the cigarette out into the air, watching as the grey smoke dispersed and disappeared. Smoking was a habit she had recently picked up after spending two weeks in the world of the living, it was horrible at first, but then became addictive and she hadn't really stopped since she started four or so days ago.

Her and Grimmjow usually avoided each other's company, occasionally they would let each other know where they were going as they walked out of the door but that was about it. A sigh escaped her lips before she took another drag, letting the grey Smokey cloud escape her mouth as she tapped the ashes into an ashtray.

She was due to start at the local Karakura High school the next day, in order to "keep an eye on some little annoyances" as Aizen so lovingly put it. The uniform she needed was already in her fully stocked wardrobe, along with some shoes, and a shoulder bag. But, just for today she had a day of laziness, lounging around, apart from needing to take a trip to the nearest off licence for a packet of cigarettes, as she was currently smoking one of her last five.

She stubbed out the cigarette in the ash tray, closed her window, and hopped off, and onto her bed, before walking towards her wardrobe, grabbing some clean clothes, a towel and making her way to the bathroom.

She was finished in the shower around thirty minutes later, her hair wrapped in a towel as she yawned gently, glaring at a nearby clocked which read 10:30, in the morning. She turned around to walk down the stairs, only to walk straight into a very angry looking Grimmjow.

"Hey, watch where you're going" He almost growled, despite the fact he looked angry, he didn't sound too angry, not by his standards anyway.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Komako answered.

"Ngh," he said resting his hands on both of her shoulders, and looking into her eyes for a split second before pushing her, to the side and trudging past scratching the back of his head as he entered the bathroom.

She stood, for a second, staring at the space he had just been, a very faint tinge of pink spreading across her cheeks. She then shook her head, and huffed, before walking into her bedroom and shutting her door.

She took out her hairdryer, and hastily dried her hair. Well hastily, would still take her a long time due to the length of it.

After finishing her hair around thirty minutes later she moved to applying some make-up. Just Mascara eyeliner a touch of concealer and a little bit of lip gloss. She picked up her purse, which had a fake ID in it reading 'Komako Nakamura' and shoved it in her pocket before walking out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She went into the cupboard and got out a slice of bread before sticking it in the toaster, and pressing the button down, before leaning on the counter to gaze out of the window, a position she often adopted when waiting for things in the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, the toast popped up and Komako got it out, placing it on the counter before grabbing the butter out of the fridge. She buttered her single slice of toast, and bit the corner, carrying it in her mouth as she sauntered over to the door, slipping on a pair of high heeled shoes and opening the door.

"And where are we off to?" Grimmjow's voice was heard directly behind her, reasonably quiet and not at all angry sounding. She span round, to see his face directly in front of hers. She then said something in-audible, yet probably something along the lines of 'stop doing that' due to the fact she had a slice of toast in her mouth.

There was a grin on his face as he, for no apparent reason took the piece of toast out of her mouth, with his teeth, still grinning.

"Uuuh, um, I'm err going, to the umm, shop to get some, cigarettes," She answered, blushing, as her voice broke slightly.

"Oh right, have fun!" he said straightening up and taking a bite of his newly acquired toast.

"I take it you wanted my toast then" she said glaring up at him as she put her foot in her shoe properly.

"Yup, smelled good, couldn't be asked to make any" He said, with an almost friendly, playful grin, he was acting different today almost nice completely out of character.

"Well. You're an ass," Komako said scowling slightly, as she opened the door a little more.

"You're mistaken, don't you mean 'you have a nice ass'" Grimmjow said, leaning on the wall, still grinning.

"No. I didn't mean that, do you want anything?" She questioned folding her arms.

"Well." He said suggestively raising one eyebrow.

"From the shop, do you want anything from the shop?!" She said, going red again.

"Oh right, no" he said with a shrug as he turned around and walked off, leaving Komako looking slightly gobsmacked.

She then walked out of the door, her face still a little red, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, listening to nothing but the sound of her heels hitting the cold pavement.

It took her around half an hour to walk to the shop, get her cigarettes, as well as a sandwich for herself and Grimmjow. She decided to buy one for him because she knew he would only steal hers.

As she reached the front of the house, she dropped her smoke on the floor and stood on it before opening the door and walking in, taking her shoes off immediately.

"Get me anything?" Grimmjow's said as he magically appeared in front of her.

"You didn't want anything..." she trailed off, lightly pushing past him and walking through to the kitchen.

"Well, did you get yourself anything, that I can have?" he said following her.

"I got you a sandwich." She stated, glaring up at him as she dipped her hand into the carrier bag she was holding and handing him a Tuna sandwich.

"That's more like it," he said taking the sandwich and walking off toward the living room.

"Prick," Komako muttered before getting out her own sandwich.

**So not much really goes on if I'm honest but hey, it's an update :3 And I'm starting to develop their relationship a little.**

**Thanks Setokaibagirl749, for reviewing twice :D**

**Well I should update soon, but I have every intention of updating my Deidara story...soon.**


End file.
